When In Need
by Daethule
Summary: You always come when I have need. I do not want to be alone.' '...I will never leave you.' [Short. Friendship fic, with hints of tragedy, angst, and suspense thrown in for good measure.] Complete.
1. A Friend in Need

Yes, I know I haven't posted in ages, and this will probably be my last LOTR fic up, unless I decide to upload one of my old ones. I thought I had this one up already, then I realized I had never posted it (probably because I thought it was too stupid). But I decided, What the hey? Might as well post it anyway. Maybe someone will like it. So please, enjoy. 

Disclaimer: Only own Malbrith and the wording, probably not even the idea…

Warnings: Excessive character sighing. (Seriously. They sigh a lot in this fic.) Possible character death. Definite AU-ishness. Possible tissue warning at the end, for extreme softies. (I seem to underestimate my ability to make people cry.) Spoilers for LOTR. Semi-tenth Walker. (It's necessary though, really! Just read. You'll see.)

When In Need 

Chapter One

A Friend in Need

_It was a dream, Arwen. Nothing more._

Aragorn held the light brown riding cloak over his mouth and nose, sighing deeply into it. "Ai, my friend, I am afraid I need your counsel yet again," he murmured.

A pair of dark green boots stepped silently into his line of vision, and a smiling voice floated down to him. "What are you still doing with that old thing?"

Aragorn did not answer, merely stuffed the cloak into his pack and held his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. "You always come when I have need."

The other sighed lightly, settling himself next to Aragorn on the ground, back against the high wall. "What is it this time?"

"I fear I've made a grave error, Legolas, one that I cannot repair," Aragorn whispered.

"Over the course of the years, you may find that surprisingly few of our errors are irreparable."

"I told Arwen that we can no longer be together."

"Yet you still love her."

"It is for the best."

"Is it?"

"It is for her own good."

"Is it?"

Aragorn looked to his closest friend, the Elf staring back at him with one eyebrow raised. "What do you propose I do? Is it wrong for me to wish her to live forever in happiness in the Undying Lands?"

"I will not tell you 'yea' or 'nay' nor what could have happened or what you should have done," Legolas said quietly, not breaking their gaze.

"In other words, I should not have done what I did," Aragorn surmised, but the Elf did not answer. After a moment, Aragorn fisted his hand and pounded his forehead a few times. "Ai, I am such a fool! The Evenstar gave me her heart, and I threw it away. How could I be so foolish?"

Legolas lay a hand on the Man's shoulder. "Do not be so quick to condemn yourself. I have a feeling that this is not one of those irreparable mistakes."

"I should go say something to her—"

"No, Aragorn, you will only make it worse. Trust me on this one. There is plenty of time to right this, even for Mortal Man." Legolas caught his eyes and offered a smile, which Aragorn returned.

"That should not make me feel better, my wise friend, but it does." He glanced over to the group of assembled Men, Dwarves, Hobbits, Elves, and a Wizard.

"They are waiting for you," Legolas murmured.

"Come with us," Aragorn suddenly declared.

"There is already an Elf in the Fellowship," Legolas countered.

"Yes, Malbrith of Imladris, but it does not matter. The other will not mind. In fact, they will welcome the extra aid." Legolas gave the Man a look that Aragorn understood perfectly well as meaning that he was bordering insanity, but he ignored it. "Please. I will need you along the road."

Legolas paused, then nodded once. "Alright. I will come."

…………

Legolas walked most of the time at the very back of the group, careful to keep a close eye out for any dangers, even though they were still close to Imladris. After a few nights of walking, they began to set up watches during rests, taking turns in pairs. Aragorn insisted he take his alone, but Legolas always sat up with him.

It was during one of these watches that Aragorn had dozed off with his head on Legolas's shoulder, but the Elf had only smiled and let him sleep. Now he woke the ranger with a quiet word, pointing to the south sky.

Aragorn squinted at the dark sky, noting the darker patch in the midst of it, seeming to move toward them. "What is it?"

"Crebain," Legolas murmured. "Spies of Saruman."

"Should I wake the others?"

Legolas paused. "No. Just lie still and they will pass over us."

Thrice the birds wheeled silently overhead, but the night was dark and the Fellowship went unheeded, or so Aragorn hoped. In the morning, he related it to Gandalf, but they decided not to tell the others, as it would only cause unnecessary worry. Their route, however, was changed out of caution.

…………

The Fellowship huddled around the small fire, surrounded by the blinding snows of Caradhras. It had come to the point of either building a fire or risking the less hardy members perishing from the cold, enemies or no.

But the fire soon died out and the Fellowship dropped off one by one into a deep doze, gathered close together for warmth. Eventually only Aragorn remained awake to keep watch, sitting a few feet away and tightly bundled in his cloak.

He was aware of another coming and sitting beside him, wrapping a warming arm around the ranger and pulling him close. Aragorn scowled but did not resist. "It is not fair that you do not feel the cold."

Legolas smiled. "Malbrith does not feel it either."

"But that is different."

The smile turned into a grin. "Think warm thoughts."

"I left all my warm thoughts at the base of the mountain," the Human grumbled.

"Harad. Remember the time we journeyed to Harad?"

"I remember getting captured." Aragorn grimaced.

Legolas shifted so he sat behind the Human and wrapped his arms tightly about him. "Where the sun shines bright and heats the golden sands so they are still warm at night."

"And bakes the prisoners alive in their cells."

"Now you have it," Legolas laughed.

Aragorn twisted so he looked into the Elf's eyes. "I do not think I ever told you this, but…you saved my life, back in Harad. I could not have made it out alive without you. So thank you."

Legolas smiled lightly back down at him. "Just another adventure."

Aragorn leaned back against the Elf, letting Legolas chafe his freezing arms. "We have had many adventures, Legolas, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have." The Elf smiled. "Do you remember the first?"

"Aye," Aragorn laughed, interrupted by a shiver. "A herald of things to come. Only you would manage to attract Orcs while practically within sight of Rivendell."

"And only you would manage to break your leg while fighting said Orcs, then become ill from the subsequent rain and take two days to hobble home."

"Aided greatly by you, of course, who managed to receive a poisoned wound and not tell me about it, then collapse on the very steps of Rivendell." Here Aragorn dug his elbow into the Elf's ribs. "I thought you had died!"

Legolas laughed. "So you have said."

They were silent for a minute, Aragorn still shivering though not as noticeably now. Then Legolas broke the silence with his soft voice, barely to be heard above the wind. "Do you remember our last real adventure, back in the Ered Lithui?"

"Not now, Legolas," Aragorn returned just as softly.

"Someday."

"Not today. I do not want to be alone." There was a hint of desperation in the Man's voice.

"I will not leave you," Legolas told him earnestly, gripping Aragorn's shoulders. "Not until you are seated in the courtyard of the White Tree with Elendil's crown upon your head and Arwen by your side."

"That day seems so impossibly far away," Aragorn sighed.

"It will come." The Man could hear the encouraging smile in Legolas's voice.

He shuddered suddenly, pulling his cloak tighter around himself and pushing back against the Elf. "I think I would like to have another adventure in Harad, where they do not know what snow is. My nose is freezing."

Legolas just smiled.

End of chapter. More to come as soon as I type it up, or in a couple days. Review please, and don't be too terribly hard on me. I already have a bad enough opinion of this story.


	2. Another Friend Gone

Thanks so much for reviewing! I appreciate it. And, bean, I'm so happy to meet another person online with my same beliefs! If you have an email address, I'd love to chat some time!

When In Need

Chapter 2

Another Friend Gone

It had all happened so fast. One minute they had been running to the light, their foes trapped behind them, and in the next a new demon had sprung up. Hope seemed to fade until Gandalf had challenged the shadow, and defeated it. Then he was gone.

Aragorn was barely aware of Legolas pulling him away from the brink of the chasm, away from the crumbling Bridge of Khazad-dûm, away from their fallen leader.

In the next moment the reduced Company was bathed in blinding sunlight, the Hobbits casting themselves to the ground and weeping openly. Malbrith stood silent facing the yawning mouth of Moria, and it was all Boromir could do to keep Gimli from charging back in, tears streaming down his own face.

Aragorn sat a little away from the others, too bewildered to yet weep. A gentle but firm hand descended on his shoulder, and a soft voice entered his mind. "You must lead them now, away from this place."

"I cannot. I cannot take Gandalf's place," Aragorn murmured, burying his head in his hands.

"I am not asking you to." Legolas sat beside him, drawing his knees to his chest. He also looked grieved, but now was not the time to mourn the fallen. "But they need a leader now, to get them at least safely to Lórien."

"Let Malbrith lead them."

"Aragorn."

Just that one word, the way he said his name. It promised more than what was immediately detected. It promised strength along the road, the will to see the Quest completed, and faithful companionship until no longer needed.

Aragorn scrubbed his hands over his face and stood quickly, turning back to the Company, the company he was now responsible for. "Malbrith, Boromir, get them up. We must reach Lothlórien before nightfall."

…………

Aragorn walked aimlessly through the silvery trees, letting his thoughts run where they may—save the events in Moria on the previous day, and the future of the Fellowship. For now they were safe in the woods of Lothlórien, under careful watch of the Elves. For now they could rest peacefully, and mourn properly for their fallen leader and friend. For now they were granted a respite from the troubles of the world.

Aragorn came upon a small clearing, and sitting in the midst of it was Legolas. The Elf nodded to him to sit, and for a moment they simply stared at each other.

"You must not blame yourself for what happened," Legolas said at last.

"I never indicated that it was so," Aragorn replied evenly.

"You are not so difficult for me to read as you once were." Legolas smiled slightly. Then he turned serious again. "It was unavoidable, Aragorn. There is nothing you or anyone else could have done."

"I know," Aragorn relented, covering his face with his hands. "It is just—so unreal. It all happened so very quickly. I cannot believe he is really gone."

Legolas opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again. A puzzled expression dawned on his face, and his brow furrowed. "That is odd."

Aragorn peaked at him through his fingers, his own brows furrowing at the Elf's expression. "What is?"

Legolas stood. "I will return shortly. There is something I must check on." He was gone before Aragorn could reply.

The Man had not sat there long when he heard soft footsteps coming to the clearing. He thought it was Legolas already returning, but out from the trees stepped Malbrith. The Elf took a step back upon seeing Aragorn already there. "Oh, I am sorry. I did not realize you were—I will go now—"

"No, it is alright," Aragorn interjected. "These are not my woods."

The Elf seemed to hesitate before walking over and seating himself in front of Aragorn—just where Legolas had been sitting, the Man noted with a small amount of annoyance.

"I am sorry if I am intruding," Malbrith apologized again, though his only reply was Aragorn's steady gaze. "I—understand that you knew Gandalf for quite a while."

The Man looked down briefly. "Yes. Nearly seventy years now."

"I did not know him personally, at least not before this Quest," Malbrith amended. "Though he was friend to all Elves and good Men."

Aragorn did not reply. He was silently hoping that this Elf would leave him be. It was not that he disliked Malbrith—on the contrary, he respected the Elf for his skill in battle and easy amiability—but at the moment all Aragorn desired him to be was a companion on the road and fellow warrior.

"I remember you when you were younger," Malbrith said suddenly, rather unexpectedly. "All the Elves in the Valley knew of Elrond's foster son, of course, but I was often one of the guards chosen to accompany you on outings when you were younger, though you may not remember."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, and the Elf continued in a sadder tone. "I always believed you grew up too fast. First with your parents' deaths, and now Gandalf's…"

Aragorn turned his head away and Malbrith reached a hand forward to lay on the Man's shoulder. "I am here if you wish to talk, about anything. I understand the need to—"

Aragorn stood abruptly, not looking at Malbrith. "No, it is alright. I do not…I have to—go now." He walked briskly away, leaving a bewildered Elf behind. Aragorn was still cursing himself when he nearly ran right into Legolas a minute later. The Elf had a small smile on his face, but his eyes were dancing. "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing," Legolas replied irrationally.

"It is most definitely _not_ nothing," Aragorn countered, though his own lips trembled with the beginnings of a smile at the look in the Elf's eyes.

"Nothing I can tell you," Legolas amended. "Under strict instructions. But you will find out for yourself soon enough." Here his eyes took on just a hint of mischief. "But the least I can do is offer a little hope to one other."

…………

The next morning Aragorn woke to see Frodo already sitting up on his pallet, his brows drawn down in a slight frown. "Frodo? What is it?" Aragorn asked quietly, so as not to wake the others.

"I had a odd dream," Frodo replied slowly.

"Care to talk about it?"

"I saw a strange Elf with golden hair—at least, he looked like an Elf, but he felt—different." Frodo glanced at Aragorn as though expecting the Man to say he was crazy, but Aragorn just nodded for him to continue. "He was dressed in white, and surrounded by white light, and he spoke to me."

"What did he say?"

"He said…to have hope and take courage—that Gandalf is not really dead." Aragorn's head snapped up and Frodo sighed to himself. "But of course it was just my mind denying the truth. Gandalf could not have…survived."

Aragorn nodded slowly, murmuring to himself. "Of course…"

End of chapter. HA! Was that a cliffhanger? No, I didn't think so. Hmm, what's all this about, eh? I guess you'll have to wait and see. No promises on the next chapter. Just whenever I can get it typed up. But worry not, this story is long finished. Shouldn't be too terribly long. Please review!


	3. Failure to Friends

There's a nice surprise thrown in this chapter. Here's where the suspense kicks in. Or maybe it's just confusion?

When In Need

Chapter 3

Failure to Friends

The silent onlooker gazed out over the field of carnage that was the aftermath of the battle of Helm's Deep. The Huorns had mysteriously disposed of many of the Orcs, but there were still many more slain—Orcs, Men, and Elves—that had to be seen to by the surviving Rohirrim. The few remaining Elves, along with himself, would tend to the fallen Firstborn, making certain that they would be properly cared for.

Gandalf, Malbrith, Aragorn, and Gimli were inside resting after the nightlong battle, preparing for the upcoming ride to Isengard that evening. Legolas sat on the top of the battlement, legs dangling over the edge despite the dangerous drop. He was marveling how different everything below appeared compared to the previous night, when doom had seemed sure to swallow them all until Gandalf had arrived with the dawn.

A smile flickered over his face as familiar footsteps quietly approached, but he did not move from his precarious position. "You should be resting."

"Who says that I am not?" Aragorn smirked. "May I join you?"

"No." Aragorn was a bit taken aback by the Elf's answer, until he saw the smile on Legolas's face. "You might fall and break your royal neck, and then where would the kingdom of Men be?"

Aragorn lightly leapt up and plopped down beside his friend, freely swinging his legs as if in spite of the Elf's concerns. Legolas merely smiled and shook his head in exasperation.

"You knew about Gandalf, didn't you? since Lothlórien?" Aragorn asked casually, and Legolas nodded, sensing where this was heading. "Why didn't you tell me? You told Frodo."

The Elf sighed. "Frodo is one very small Hobbit in a very dark land. He needs as much hope as he can get, even if he did not believe me. And if you knew that your leader would return, you would not have needed to learn to be one."

"I have done a fine job of it, too," Aragorn grumbled. "Every choice I have made as leader has been disastrous. I have failed."

"That is only how it would appear at the moment," Legolas answered. "You may not see it now, but everything will work out perfectly."

"I allowed Frodo and Sam to continue on to Mordor alone. I allowed Boromir to be slain, and Merry and Pippin to be taken."

"You could have prevented none of that," Legolas replied softly. "Perhaps it is for the best that Frodo and Sam are doing this alone. And if Merry and Pippin had not been captured, or if you had rescued them, then they would not have raised the forest to action. Everyone here would likely be dead, and Saruman would still be a large concern."

Aragorn was silent a moment, mulling over this. "And Boromir?"

"Well," Legolas offered a small grin, "that remains to be seen." He swung his legs back over the edge and stood. "I go now to see to the dead, Haldir and his company."

Aragorn caught the Elf's arm before he could walk away. "Tell him…that I am sorry I was late—in coming to his aid. I am sorry I could not save him."

"He will understand." Legolas smiled softly. "And when will you learn that the power of life and death is not in your hands?"

Only a few seconds had gone by after Legolas had disappeared when Aragorn became aware of two opposite voices, apparently arguing with each other. One gave a shout and jogged up to Aragorn. "You will never believe what has just happened!" Gimli declared, and Aragorn turned to the grinning Dwarf and Malbrith trailing him. "The pointy-eared lad has admitted defeat to me!"

"I did no such thing," the Elf laughed. "I merely said that you had slain one more Orc than I, which was only because you were guarding the caves while I was stuck up here searching for stragglers to strike down."

"That is no fault of mine," Gimli declared. "And the point remains that I slaughtered more Orcs than you did."

"That may be so, Master Dwarf, but—Aragorn? Are you well?"

Aragorn snapped his eyes back to Malbrith, quickly nodding. He had ceased paying attention to the two bickering friends, his mind on more important matters. "Yes, I just—"

"You are wounded!" Malbrith exclaimed suddenly, grasping the Man's shoulder where an old injury still seeped blood.

"It is nothing," Aragorn muttered, trying to pull away.

"It is not," Malbrith retorted. "You should let me tend—"

Aragorn jerked back, out of the Elf's grip. "Legolas always sees to my wounds." He stood and took a step back. "I must be going now."

Dwarf and Elf watched as the Man retreated until he was lost in the crowd. Both wore identical expressions of confusion as Gimli looked up at his companion and asked, "Who is Legolas?"

Malbrith shrugged lightly. "I do not know…"

…………

Aragorn slid down against the door of the small, dark room, again holding his head in his hands. In the middle of the room a single pallet was set up, an unmoving form covered in a red cloak lying on it. Aragorn crawled over to the pallet and slowly drew back the cloak, sighing at the pale, cold face. "Another friend lost to my weakness."

"You are not responsible for the death of anyone." A slight figure, previously unnoticed, emerged from the shadows of the room. "You never were. Not now, not then."

"How can you say that, Legolas?" Aragorn whispered.

"Because it is the truth," Legolas returned. "You must stop blaming yourself. It will not bring back the dead."

Aragorn did not answer, merely gazed down at the still face of Haldir, his eyes closed in unnatural sleep. Legolas turned and gazed down out of the room's only window, tiny as it was. He nearly smiled at the sight of an Elf and Dwarf walking together, before the Dwarf laughed loudly and punched the Elf's arm before running off, quickly pursued by the Elf.

"Malbrith and Gimli have become quite good friends, haven't they," Legolas remarked softly. He half turned to look at Aragorn. "Both have tried to befriend you, too. Why don't you let them?"

"I do not need any more friends," the Human replied with a dangerous undertone.

"It goes beyond that, Aragorn!" Legolas retorted. "You avoid Malbrith as though he carries some disease!"

"You would have him replace you as my closest friend!" Aragorn accused, jumping up.

"No! Just as you did not replace Gandalf." Legolas tried to catch the Man's eyes, but was deliberately ignored.

"I…have to go. We are leaving for Isengard soon." So saying, Aragorn turned on his heel and silently left the room.

Legolas sighed and seated himself next to Haldir, glancing down at the pale face. "He is yet young and has much to learn, my friend," he murmured. "But he will make a good king someday."

End of chapter. Okay, how many of you are confused yet? Good! How many of you already have it figured out? Boo on you! Well cheer up. There's only one chapter left of this mess. (groans) Is it too late to delete this story and pretend it never happened? I'm beginning to remember why I never posted it.


	4. Farewell to a Friend

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! You make me feel like maybe this isn't quite as stupid as I think it is. So thanks to bean (don't worry about it…my parents made me remove even my secondary email from my profile. You should really get an account here on FFN, though), Ashe Seraphim, Calenlass Greenleaf, Irime, Kitty, Beruthiel's Cat, and anyone else who may review this chapter.

Please don't hate me too much for this chapter (though several of you seem to have been tipped off from the last chapter's rather large hints). I nearly busted a gut laughing at the stupidity. By the way, this is the last chapter. It may get a little confusing with all the scene-changing, so I'll put the POV by the scene dividers.

When In Need

Chapter 4

Farewell to a Friend

Aragorn sat alone in the great white stone courtyard, absently running his fingers through the water of the fountain and singing softly to himself. All else was quiet, the tall sentries posted around the courtyard blending in with the shadows. The stars shone brightly and the full moon reflected off the water.

Aragorn sighed again in unbelievable contentment. The War was over, the beautiful Arwen Undómiel was his wife, and he had fulfilled his destiny of becoming the king of the reunited kingdom of Gondor and Arnor. Now that he realized it, all had come to pass just as Legolas had told him it would, so long ago.

As though summoned by his thoughts alone, the light tap of boots on stone approached and Legolas appeared beside him, hair shining silver in the moonlight. He wore a small smile but said nothing. Aragorn glanced briefly up at him then gazed back out into the still night. "Legolas. You told me this day would come."

"I did, didn't I," the Elf mused, as though just recalling that he had. Aragorn laughed softly, unaware he was being watched.

…………

Frodo halted as he heard the soft voice singing in the quiet night, having thought he was alone in the palace gardens. He was drawn to the lilting Elvish tune, even though it was obviously not an Elf singing. The Hobbit rounded a corner in the path and stopped himself as he made out the shadowy image of Aragorn sitting alone on the ledge of a fountain. The golden crown of Elendil upon his head shimmered in the moonlight.

The singing suddenly broke off and Frodo thought that Aragorn must have seen him. He took another step forward before the Man spoke softly, the words clear to the Hobbit's sharp ears in the silence.

"Legolas. You told me this day would come." He laughed.

Frodo peered through the dark, but could not see anyone else. He shrugged inwardly, deciding to leave the King and his companion to themselves, and silently returned back to the palace.

…………

"Do you remember what else I told you?" Legolas asked softly.

"You said…that I must be a leader," Aragorn replied just as quietly.

"Something else."

Aragorn was fairly certain he knew what Legolas was leading to, but refused to acknowledge it. It was just easier that way. "You said you would never leave me," he stated, still staring straight ahead.

"Not until you no longer needed me."

"Do not say it," Aragorn pleaded, turning to look up into his friend's eyes. "I still need you. I will always need you, Legolas."

"No, you do not." Legolas gave a hint of a smile. "I cannot help you with your kingly paperwork. And you have Arwen now."

"Arwen can never replace you."

Legolas sighed in exasperation, sitting beside Aragorn on the fountain edge. "When will you learn that nobody can replace anybody? Everybody is unique and can never be replaced by anyone else, and I would not have it any other way. But sometimes it is easier to have someone to help fill the place of one who is gone."

…………Frodo

Frodo spotted Arwen in the hall and smiled as he approached. "My Lady," he greeted, bowing his head in respect. "How are you this fine evening?"

She smiled kindly down at him. "Suilad, Master Frodo. I am fine, and you?"

"Good. May I walk with you?"

"Of course." She laid a graceful hand on his shoulder as they walked slowly down the hall. After a while she glanced down at him with a smile. "Something weighs on your mind. You wish to ask me something?"

Frodo laughed. "Keen are the senses of the Elves! But yes, I was just wondering about something. Do you happen to know who Legolas is?"

Arwen immediately stopped walking, her face serious. "Why do you ask?"

He faltered at her unexpected reaction. "It is nothing, really. I was merely walking in the gardens and I heard Aragorn speaking to him, so I was curious…What is wrong?"

"But that is impossible…" she murmured to herself. "You are certain his name was Legolas?" Her brows drew down in a confused frown at the Hobbit's nod.

…………Aragorn

"You have become more than I could have ever wished, Estel," Legolas said, gripping Aragorn's shoulder. "You have defeated a dark lord, wed the love of your life, restored peace and order to a war-ravaged land and united it, and managed to not get killed in the whole process."

Aragorn valiantly resisted the tugging at his lips, frowning instead. "But there will always be those situations that only you can get me out of. All my adventures are not over yet."

"No, but ours are." Legolas grinned. "Be thankful that our last and greatest ended in tremendous success, not unmitigated disaster like the rest."

"I am not so ready to relent that it is all over," Aragorn replied stubbornly.

Legolas sighed again, lightly, sadly. "You never were. But it is time you do. You must grow up and face what happened in Ered Lithui."

…………Arwen

"Who is he?" Frodo asked in concern.

"He was a dear friend of Aragorn's," Arwen replied quietly. "I only met him once on sheer happenstance on the journey between Rivendell and Lórien. Aragorn and Legolas were the very greatest of friends, traveling over Middle-earth together, years ago."

"You say 'were' and 'was,'" Frodo noted. "What happened to them?"

"It is not something much spoken of," Arwen whispered.

"You need not tell me, then," Frodo said. "I was merely curious—"

"No, it is alright," Arwen quickly interjected. "I think…it would be alright if you knew." She glanced up and down the hallway to be sure they were alone and pulled him off to the side. "It was over forty years ago now. Aragorn and Legolas were sent on an important scouting trip by Gandalf and my father Elrond to the Ered Lithui, to investigate the rumors of dark activity there…"

…………Aragorn

"I know what happened," Aragorn defended.

"Yet you do not accept it."

"And you are still here with me."

…………Arwen

"All had gone well and they were returning to Imladris when they were ambushed by Orcs," Arwen continued in a quiet voice.

"What happened?" Frodo asked, eyes wide.

"Their horses were killed and Legolas was grievously wounded, but Aragorn believed he would live." Arwen sighed. "A week from Imladris, Legolas fell ill from poison they had not known was in the wound…That is all Aragorn ever told anyone."

"And Legolas?"

"He was dead by the time they reached Rivendell." Frodo gasped and Arwen shook her head sadly. "I do not think Aragorn truly realized that Legolas had died in his arms days before. Or he simply chose not to believe it." Arwen shuddered as she remembered her father telling her how Aragorn had come home, exhausted and worried, begging him to help Legolas.

Frodo thought about all Arwen had said, and suddenly it all made sense to him. Aragorn had always been quiet and kept mostly to himself during the Quest, walking silent at the back of the group or wandering off alone when they stopped to rest.

The closest person Frodo had ever lost was Bilbo (having been too young to remember his parents' deaths) and really it was much different. He could not imagine Bilbo actually dying in his arms. He shook his head slowly. "I think…that I understand now."

Sometimes it was merely easier to go on pretending.

…………Aragorn

"I am sorry it had to come to this," Legolas murmured. "But you cannot go on like this forever. It must end some time."

"And I am sorry that I was never a better friend to you, when you were as a brother to me," Aragorn replied.

"No, Aragorn, a better friend than you could not be asked for." Legolas knelt before Aragorn, taking one of the rough hands in his own and laying it over the Man's chest. "You have kept me alive all these long years, in your heart, and I will always be there. I will never truly leave you."

He stood, but Aragorn did not release his hand. "Do not go," he pleaded one last vain time.

Legolas smiled down at him, laying his other hand on Aragorn's dark hair. "Be strong, brother."

Aragorn bent his head over the pale hand in his grasp. Then it was gone. A breeze passed through the garden, then all was again silent. He stared down at his empty hands until something on the stone ledge beside him caught his eye.

He held up the light brown riding cloak before him then pressed it over his mouth and nose and inhaled deeply of the forest scent still faintly clinging to it. But there was nothing, no other movement in the silent garden. He was alone, save for the hidden sentries, the moon reflecting brightly off their shining helms.

The End. Be honest, now. Who really saw it coming? And who really thinks it sucks and needs to be changed? LOL, too bad. Don't forget to drop a review and tell me all about what you thought of it!


End file.
